Afterlife
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Ark Blade died...or so he thought. Now, he's a ghoul in the world of Black Butler. Ending up close to the Phantomhive household, he is captured, questioned, and then offered a chance to work for Ciel. Under the guidance of Sebastian, things are never quite easy. Things get more complicated when you add Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy into the mixture. Can Ark survive?
1. Funeral

**Hello readers and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction story that has multiple chapters, and isn't Naruto based. I am in love with the whole Black Butler series for quite some time now. My favorite characters are Grell, Sebastian, and Madam Red. Seeing as this is a Black Butler story, I thought that I would make it interesting by adding an OC to the mixture. I wanted it to be interesting so that there is a kick somewhere in the future. I'll stop rambling so we can get on with the story, but first, I must do the boring copyright stuff.  
**

**Copyright: All Black Butler characters do not belong to me. However, Patrick (Ark) Blade does belong to me.**

**Here's the story.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

Rain fell down hard in an unforgiving skies as I stood underneath the old oak tree. Tears streak down my face. I can't stop myself from crying. Dear old dad, isn't crying. He's not eve paying attention. He's on his phone. Mom, she's sobbing uncontrollably. Broken completely to the point that I feel like shit.

"We all gather here today to bury the body of Patrick Blade."

This can't be happening. I tell myself that this is nothing more than a nightmare, one that I can't wake up from. However, this isn't a dream. This is reality. They're going to bury an empty coffin that is supposed to have my body in it.

"While we lost the body of Patrick, his soul will always be with us. He will always be a part of us."

My tears flow harder. My hand faintly touched my left eye socket. It's missing the eye, but it still finds a way to allow tears to flow. I'm missing yet they don't try to find me. They assume I'm dead. Of course, I wanted nothing more than to appear before them yelling how I am alive, but I can't. I really am dead. No, I'm not a ghost. God, I wish I were a ghost. At least then, I would know how to move onto the afterlife. However, I am part of the living dead. A zombie...a ghoul...undead. It's horrible. First, I wake up thinking that I managed to survive, but then I learned the hard way that I'm undead.

"We'll bury his mortal body so that he will live forever in heaven with God."

God...I can't meet him. I can't meet the one being that I prayed to every night before going to bed. I'll never get to look down on Earth from heaven. Am I going to hell? Will the devil appear soon to take my soul?

"Rest in peace, Patrick."

Rest in peace?! I can't even die now! Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die, but I don't want to live like this either.

"Patrick, my baby!" my mother wails.

Poor mother. She'll never know what happened to me. It's cruel to think about, but true.

"Calm down, Clare." my father said, "You're making a scene."

Scene? He wants a scene? I'll beat the living shit out of him! Mothers are supposed to cause scenes at their own child's funerals. It's natural.

"Calm down?!" my mother yelled, "Our child is dead!"

The loud booming voice of my mother startled me.

"He's dead!"

That word repeated in my head. Dead.

"He's dead because he wanted to impress you!"

My mother's voice grew louder. She's broken.

"We'll never see him again!"

I can't stand listening to this anymore. Turning, I started running. Running further and further away fro my own funeral, I wish I could feel my heart beat. Even just one beat would be enough to help. I'm dead though, and my heart won't even beat again. My tears are falling onto the ground. They're coming out harder now.

"I'm...not...dead." I muttered.

This has to be a nightmare. Just a nightmare that I yet to wake up from.

"I'm...not...dead."

My feet collide with the ground hard. I need to get out of here.

"I'm...not...!"

The ground underneath me disappears. I'm falling into a hole. Letting out a scream, I find that the hole isn't ending anytime soon. This is going to be my tomb. Everything fades to the darkness as I shut my eyes.

...

Bright light stirs me as I opened my eye. Sitting up, I find myself not in a hole, but in the middle of what appears to be a forest. I don't know how I got here. It's not important. Getting to my feet, I brushed the dirt off of my clothes. I glanced around only to stop my gaze on the sight of a building in the distance. I stumble towards it. I didn't even make it three feet before something flew then hit me in the chest causing me to fall backwards onto the ground. I can't feel the pain, but I'm certain that if I had been alive then I would have died from it.

"A ghoul?" A male's voice spoke, "How unusual."

My hand ripped out the thing in my chest as I found that it's a butter knife. Who throws butter knives that hard at someone? Once again, I got to my feet before catching sight of a man standing a couple feet away. He has dark hair and pretty brownish red eyes. The outfit he's wearing is one a butler wears. I wonder why he's wearing that.

"Who sent you here?" the man asked, "It doesn't matter seeing as I'll send you back in pieces, but I might as well get answers from you before you go."

I stared at him confused.

"I'm...lost." I answered, "Don't...have...a...master."

"You don't have a master?"

"No...where...am...I?"

"You are close to the Phantomhive mansion. Now, if you would kindly go on your way, I'll let you live."

"Okay...where...is...Nutter...Fort?"

"I have never heard of a town or city called Nutter Fort. You'll just have to go and find it yourself."

"Okay."

Damn it. I thought for sure that the man would at least tell me where the nearest town is. He continued to stand there watching me.

"Where's...town?"

"A few miles in that direction."

"Thank...you."

Turning in the direction that he pointed out, I started to walk slowly. Once again, I found myself stopped when a kid came out of nowhere bumping into me. I fell backwards once more with the kid on top of me. No pain. The kid, a boy with teal hair and an eye patch over one eye, stared up at me before glaring with a single blue eye.

"Who are you?"

"Who...are...you?"

The boy stood up before brushing himself off. I just stared at him then did the same. It didn't take long for the man from before to appear between us.

"Young Master, be careful. This man is a ghoul."

"A ghoul? Why haven't you taken care of him?"

Young Master? Oh, I get it. He's a spoiled rich brat.

"I...don't...mean...any...harm." I spoke up, "Just...lost. Trying...to...find...home."

The spoiled brat looked towards me with a glare still there.

"Sebastian, we're taking him back to the house." the brat said, "I don't trust him."

Opening my mouth, I almost said something when someone hit me on the back of the neck causing me to black out.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I felt like that was the best place to stop for now. I hope that you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Welcome to a New Life

**Hello readers, boredom is consuming me here in my hometown. It won't be for long. I have a week and a half before marching band starts for me. Once it starts, it's only a matter of time before school starts. I am going to be busy as heck. I'm going to be a junior in high school. Being so, I have to take up more responsibility. Two AP classes, one honors class, band, poetry club, driving lessons, ACT, SAT, etc. are going to crush me before the end of the year. Soon, I'll be nothing more than a pile of dust that you walk upon when you travel on in your life. I know that it sounds dramatic, but I am joking around like the geek I am. On the bright side, one of my AP classes is AP European history! I'm a history and science geek. I love history. It's so interesting. It's also the reason that I love Black Butler so much. The old fashion setting makes it so incredible! I have never seen another anime that brings together England and the supernatural in such a manner.**

**Uh...anyways, here's the next chapter of Afterlife. Probably should get to it now before I go off rambling again.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

My eye widened in horror as I tried to scream against the gag in my mouth. Waking up had been just a nightmare. There's a body hanging upside down in front of me with the head missing. The clothes are all stripped away leaving the poor bastard's boxers on. The skin is a dark gray. I don't know how long that body has been down here, but it must have been for long. How long am I going to be here? I don't know. I want to know, but I don't. I try to move my hands, but I can't feel them. Damn it, I can't move my neck. I can't tell what is wrong with my body. I don't know if it's tied or anything along those lines. I just know that it is not moving.

"Young Master, the ghoul is awake." A familiar voice spoke.

The man in the bulter outfit moved into view. A sadistic smirk spread on his face. I couldn't see where the young spoiled brat of a boy is, but I know he's here somewhere.

"Take off the gag, Sebastian."

In swift movement, the cloth is taken out.

"Who...are...you?" I yelled, "What...did...you...do...to...me?"

"My, my, there is no reason to yell." the man frowned, "I only sliced your head off of your body in order to keep you from harming my master."

The body...is mine!

"You're...out...of...your...god...damn...mind!" I shouted.

"I change my mind, Sebastian." the brat piped in, "I want the gag back in his mouth. He's causing too much noise."

"No...wait..."

Cloth is literally shoved deep inside my mouth almost choking me. I don't need air, but I don't enjoy the feel of the cloth blocking my chances of talking. It would help much more if I could something. Damn the spoiled brat!

"Did you check into finding who this ghoul belongs to?"

"I am sorry, sir. I didn't find anything. He remains a mystery."

Their eyes shifted to me. I just glared at both.

"This looks too suspicious."

"I agree. What do you wish to do with him?"

Let me go! For the love of god, let me go! What the hell is wrong with this kid?! He had his butler kidnap me! That's so messed up.

"I think for now, it would be best to keep him around. Whoever sent him might come to light."

No!

"Sir if I might be allowed to speak, I should warn you that if we let this ghoul stay here, he shouldn't stay in this condition. He'll surely die."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"Might I suggest that he works his worth here."

Work for the kid? He must be insane. This goes against my rights. Do zombies have rights? Probably...we're people...right?

"That's not a bad idea. Sebastian make sure that the others do not figure out what he is. I don't care what lie you come up with to make him normal, just do not allow them to know that he is a ghoul."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian? Is that the man's name? Go figure, a fancy name for a fancy looking man. My dad would call him a kiss up to the rich. He probably was raised in order to take care of this rich kid's family.

"I'm going to leave. Take care of the ghoul."

My eye watched as the kid left into the darkness. Grumbling words against the gag, I glared at Sebastian. The bastard smirked down at me.

"If I remove the cloth, do you promise to remain silent?" he asked.

I attempted to say 'yes', but it didn't really sound like it. He must have figured that I said it since he removed the cloth. I didn't want the cloth back in my mouth so I remained quiet.

"My master has spared your life." Sebastian said, "In return, you owe him by working for the Phantomhive."

Opening my mouth, I almost said something when he rose his hand. The cloth he held caused me to shut my trap quickly. I might be stupid when it comes to everything, but I am not going to make the mistake of speaking out with that damn cloth around.

"What is your name?"

"Ark...Blade."

"My name is Sebastian. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive family. As such, it is my job to retrain order in the household along with serve to every single wish that the Young Master wishes. Ark, from this day forth, you are to work under my command. Do you understand?"

"Yes...sir."

I have no interest in serving the brat, but this Sebastian looks like he can kill me. I don't want to die again.

"Good. Allow me to sew you back together."

**[Time skip of doom]**

My fingers traced the stitches that wrapped around my neck. It's the only reason that my head is attached to my body again. Sebastian gave me new clothes that he thought made me fit in. I placed on the outfit, glanced in the mirror, and hated it. He has me in a suit just like his own. I glared in the mirror only to jump when I noticed the bastard behind me. I turned around to see him smirking.

"How...long...were...you...standing...there?"

"Not long."

His smirk disappeared.

"You have not done your tie yet."

My eye went to the undone tie.

"Don't...know...how."

"You don't know how?"

"That's...what...I...said."

Sebastian sighed before reaching over fixing it. I felt embarrassed. My dad never got around to teaching me how to tie...a tie. I always figured that he would sooner or later, when he's not busy, but he didn't. I died before he ever got the chance.

"Now, slick your hair back..."

His gloved hand moved to my bangs that covered my missing eye. I winced before moving back.

"That...eye...is...missing." I stated, "The...bangs...are...to...cover...it."

Once again, he sighed.

"At least, tell me that your hair is not naturally this color."

Glancing back into the mirror, I saw my two toned hair. The back being my normal ginger color while the front including my bangs are a blood red.

"No...it's...dye."

"Why ever would you dye your hair such a color?"

"Personal...reasons."

I ran a hand through my spiky, messy long hair. It's all because of dad. I never liked my ginger hair to begin with. The red looks much better.

"Ark, we are running out of time before I must go off fixing dinner for the Young Master." Sebastian said, "There are other staff members here that you must meet."

"Right."

"Follow me."

"Alright."

He turned towards the stairs that I failed to see before. How long have those stairs been there? No, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I listen to Sebastian right now. I don't want to get lost in this place if it's as big as he has been making it out to be.

"Are you coming, Ark?"

Jumping, I quickly walked to meet him on the steps. The steps, like the room, is made of stone...or that's what it looks like. The travel up stayed quiet. I never been one to be easily scared, but this is creepy as hell.

"The staff here do not know that ghouls exist." Sebastian suddenly brought up, "Do not dare speak of being a ghoul."

"Then...what...about...my...skin? I...don't...have...a...pulse. I...don't...feel...pain."

"You will tell them that you have a condition that turns your skin gray and allows you not to feel pain. As for the pulse, it will not matter. They will not be testing to see if you have one or not."

"I...speak...funny."

"It comes from years of bullying about your condition."

"The...stitches."

"Tattoos."

"My...missing...eye."

"The bullies poked it out."

He thought this through. You can tell. I have to give this bastard credit. He makes it look too easy. Maybe, this won't be so bad.

"The staff have already been told about you."

"How?"

"While you changed, I told each one of them."

"How...many...staff...are..."

"There is only four. You will be meeting them shortly."

Silence. I never hated it nearly as much as right now. As we reached the top of the steps, I had to cover my eye as the bright light that filled upstairs.

"Remember what I told you."

"Right."

Barely a step into the upstairs, I find myself surrounded by four new faces that I figured is the other staff members. A red headed maid with round glasses, a strawberry blonde haired blue eyed kid, a blonde haired guy with a cigarette, and an old guy in a butler suit.

"Is this him, Mr. Sebastian?" the kid asked.

"Yes." Sebastian answered, "This is Ark Blade. He is the new help."

He turned towards me before extending his hand to the staff.

"Ark, this is our maid Mey-Rin."

She bows her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Yeah." I replied.

She has a slight accent. Then again, everyone seemed to have one. I think...it's British.

"This is our cook, Baldroy."

He's now pointing to the man with the cigarette in his mouth. What a nice way to greet someone?

"Put it here, kid." Baldroy smiled.

He reached a hand out towards me. After staring at it for a second, I take it. He shakes it then let's go.

"This is our gardener, Finnian."

The kid in front of me smiled.

"You can call me Finny." He spoke.

I don't know what to say so I just nod my head.

"Finally, this is steward Tanaka."

The old man just laughs slightly. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him.

"I have to go make dinner. I expect that someone takes Ark around. Baldroy, you should give him a tour."

The cook? I'm confused now. Why is Sebastian cooking if there is a cook? Shouldn't he be cooking? I mean, it's his job to cook the meal for everyone, not Sebastian.

"I'll help cook dinner." Baldroy replied, "Mey-Rin and Finny can take Ark on a tour."

Finally, a voice of reason!

**(Another Time Skip of Doom)**

All four of them took me on a tour of the house. Sebastian ended up cooking. I couldn't understand why he had to cook, but I figured that he must like to cook or some shit like that. After the tour, we came into the kitchen to find a whole counter filled with mouth watering foods. I stared in awe.

"Aw, Sebastian you should have left me something to cook." Baldroy complained.

I ignored him as he ranted about being the cook. I wonder, how much Sebastian does for the 'Young Master' because it feels like too much for just one butler. He has to have help. It's impossible for just one man to cook this much in the course of an hour.

"Mr. Sebastian, you're amazing." Finny exclaimed.

Rolling my eye, I just stared at the display. I can't believe that I'm in a place like this. It feels like one long dream.

"I am taking the Young Master's dinner to him." Sebastian said, "Wait for me to return."

Without another word, he left the kitchen with a cart.

"Does...he...always...cook?" I asked.

"Yes." Baldroy answered.

What's the point of having a cook if he never cooks? I don't understand Sebastian.

"What...else...does...he...do?"

"Mr. Sebastian cleans, gardens, teaches the Young Master, handle all the Young Master's business plans, handles guests, cleans clothes..." Mey-Rin smiled.

"I...get...the...point. He's...amazing."

"Yes, he is."

This place wouldn't run without him. That's what they're making it seem like.

"Amazing doesn't even describe Mr. Sebastian." Finny piped in.

Looks like Sebastian has his own little fan club. I bet he's going to try to make me join it.

"What...do...you...guys...do?"

Their smiles disappear. Embarrassment shown instead.

"We just mess things up." Baldroy admitted.

Oh.

"Mr. Sebastian always fixes it before the Young Master sees." Mey-Rin added.

"Oh..."

Silence. It filled the kitchen as I found myself awkwardly trying to figure out what to say.

"Where do you come from, Ark?" Baldroy asked.

I flinched. Sebastian never told me what to say if they ask about that. I'm not going to lie to them.

"Nutter...Fort...West...Virginia." I answered, "In...the...United...States."

"The United States?"

"Yes."

"Any reason you are far from home?"

"My...father...didn't...care...so...I...left."

More silence. I just made this more awkward.

"That is so sad!" Finny cried.

He latched onto me as I tensed up. Why is he hugging me? I didn't say anything to upset him...did I?

"I'm...fine." I muttered.

My hands tried to push him off, but his grip only tightened. Thank god, I didn't need to breath much more he would be crushing me.

"Finny...I'm...fine. Please...get...off...you're...crushing...me."

The blonde let go.

"I am sorry."

Before anything else could be said, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Sebastian. His eyes traveled all over everything as if he expected something terrible to have happened.

"You may eat now." he sighed, "The Young Master has eaten his dinner."

He glanced over at me.

"Ark, may I speak to you alone?"

Aw, what did I do this time? I was just standing here being crushed to death by Finny. There's nothing I could have possibly done to get in trouble. Regardless, I walked out of the kitchen. Sebastian motioned for us to go inside the room across from the kitchen. I wasted no time in heading in. Sebastian shut the door behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"When is the last time you have eaten any meat?"

"Almost...a...whole...day."

A surprised expression covered his face.

"What?"

"You need to eat some soon."

"Or...what?"

"You'll die."

I flinched. I didn't care to hear anything else. I rushed my ass back into the kitchen then started to eat the roast. Being a ghoul sucked sometimes. This is one of those times.

"Geez Ark, are you hungry?" Baldroy chuckled.

Shit, I forgot that they're in here. After swallowing another bite of meat, I turned to face them.

"Uh...my...condition...makes...me...hungrier." I lied.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to eat his own dinner. After a while, Sebastian came in. A smug expression on his face pissed me off, but I couldn't stop eating meat. I didn't know how much to eat. Damn him, he kept me waiting on purpose. I bet that he knew this would happen. As he walked over to me, I held the urge to kick his ass.

"You have to eat meat at least once a day." he whispered.

Now someone tells me! Go figure! Damn it, I want to go back to being alive. This ghoul thing is going to kill me, I just know it. I continued to eat the roast until every last bit of it's gone. It has to be the single handed most embarrassing moment of my life. I never ate so much before. Being a ghoul must have an effect on me.

"Are you feeling better, Ark?" Sebastian asked.

Glaring at him, it took all my will power not to smack him upside the head. He knows that I am not feeling better.

"Yes." I answered.

The butler smirked as if he won something.

"Why don't you clean the dishes?"

Is he serious? I sighed before piling dishes next to the sink. The other staff members start to help out. Sebastian disappeared. Once he's gone, I started to pour water into the sink. I couldn't feel the temperature.

"Could...someone...feel...the...water...for...me?"

"Sure."

Finny placed his right hand into the water. He shivered then pulled his hand out quickly.

"It's freezing."

Great, I have to wait until the water got hot in order to put the dishes into the sink. I'll also have to fine gloves or something so that my skin doesn't touch the dishes. I'm undead.

"Is...there...any...gloves?"

"Here."

Baldroy pulled gloves out of a drawer near the sink. The latex yellow gloves reminded me of my mother. I wonder if she's still broken. No, I can't think of that shit now.

"Is...the...water...warm...yet...Finny?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes...you...can...dry...and...put...dishes...away."

Maybe, this won't be so bad.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I went on writing it. I would like to thank allonsyepicsnowman (guessing you're a Doctor Who fan) and Vengeance4DD for the reviews and favorites. Until next time, please review.  
**


	3. The Attic Punishment

**Geez, I need some coffee now. *sighs* Here's the story. I'll write it without my inspiring cup of delicious coffee.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

"You broke every last dish in the Phantomhive household. It will take a while to collect enough dishes to replace the ones you destroyed. Consider, this your punishment."

"I...don't...see...why...I-"

"Ark, you are not to argue with me over the matter. You are just to follow my orders."

"But...this...place...is...huge!"

"Consider it your first lesson in the way in which a servant of the Phantomhives must act. We take our tasks and do not complain about them."

"But...the...whole...attic?"

"Of course, you are to clean the whole attic."

"You...bastard."

Sebastian smirked.

"I will come up in twelve hours to check on your progress. Until then, you are not to stop unless I tell you otherwise."

He turned and left the attic. I glanced around at the massive amount of space that made up the attic. This is just my luck. I get stuck with a space that is the size of ten football fields all because I got blamed for the dishes being broken. I wasn't even the one to break the dishes! It was Finny! He broke them, even if it was by accident! I don't know how he managed it, but he did. That's all that mattered as I stared around the space. I took a step as the floorboards groaned loudly to the point that I thought for sure that they would break. I really hoped that they did break so I can fall to my death. Wait, I can't die by falling. I already tried that. All it did is hurt like hell, and it left me with a giant gash across my stomach. I had to sew it up using thread from home, when I managed to sneak in.

"I...can...do...this!"

Taking another step, the floor groaned. I can feel it caving in a little. Great, a giant old mansion with an attic caving in over their heads. This is hilarious! I hope that if I do fall, I kill the rich, spoiled brat and that bastard, Sebastian! I glanced around one last time before sighing. This is going to take forever.

**[Time Skip]**

I pressed all my weight against the dusty truck trying to get it to budge an inch. As much as I wanted to ignore the stupid truck, it's the last one I needed to move in order to clean the floor. Leaving it would give Sebastian a reason to torture me more. Would it be worth it to leave it there? No, I don't want to get yelled out or forced to redo everything. I am not letting that bastard make me redo all this shit. He didn't even bother to hear my side of the story. He just assumed that I screwed everything up. Once again, I pressed against it. To my relief, it moved.

"Finally...progress."

I continued to move the truck until it was all the way against the other half of the attic with all the other stuff. I moved back before taking in a deep breath. Looks like I can finally finish. My hand grabbed a rag from the bucket that Sebastian left me earlier. The water turned brown within an hour, but I wasn't allowed downstairs. I already attempted it only to find that I was literally locked up here. It's probably nailed so that I wouldn't dare avoid my punishment. My hands squeezed the rag before I got on my knees. I began scrubbing the floor. Immediately, the whole room reeked of lemon cleaning fluid. I guess no matter where I go, I can't get away from the smell of lemons. My house always used to smell of it due to the countless hours that my mom spend trying to clean it until everything sparkled. She did it because my dad always wanted to come home to a clean house. If it wasn't, he wouldn't dare say anything. He would just head into his office and stay there all night. I never knew why he would do that. The house is rarely dirty, and it would only be dirty if my mom was away. I never cleaned the house because my dad looked towards my mom for that. I always wanted to help her. Something wet dripped onto my hands as I realized that my whole body is trembling. I'm crying again.

"No...no...no."

I wiped away the tears. I'm never allowed to go back so I have no reason to ever look back into the past. Biting my lip, I continued cleaning the floor. This is my new life. I am a mere servant to the Phantomhive family. One that will be better than Sebastian, Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin. They'll all see. I can be better and a harder worker than them all. I repeatedly rubbed the rag across the floor. I couldn't get that lemon smell out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried. It felt like it followed me even when I moved all the way to the other side of the attic near the window. Finally, I decided that it was too much. My eye went up to the circular window hanging right in the middle of the wall ahead of me. It seemed like a calling from God asking for me to open it. My hands pried it inwards causing the fresh air to blow in. I took in a deep breath happy to let the stuffy air out. I leaned out slightly. My gaze went to the forest down below. It's the place that I met Sebastian and that rich brat. I still don't know how I ended up there. It confused me greatly, but I figured that I shouldn't let it bother me right now. I have to move all the trucks and other crap behind me. If I do, then I can enjoy silence before Sebastian comes back up here. Maybe I'll get lucky, and he'll slip then fall backwards and break his neck leading to an instant death. Imagining that causes me to laugh. Now that I really thought about it, he's more likely to dramatically flip backwards on the steps while horror movie music plays in the playgrounds. At the bottom of the steps, there will be a nail bed that Mey-Rin dragged there because the rich brat wants to have it put up here with all the other crap that I found that were basically torture devices. It's messed up to think that a kid would need torture devices, but I am not stupid enough to tell him that he shouldn't be messing with this stuff.

"Ark are you done?"

I jumped and hit the top of the window with my head. I grunted. Looking down, I saw Finny down below holding the truck of a huge oak tree in his hands. My eye twitched. It's all because of him that I am stuck up here. I know that he didn't mean it, but I rather not talk to him right now. I might end up yelling at him, and he's likely to get upset. I don't want to deal with an upset Finny. He's too hyper like a puppy. I pulled my head back inside and closed the window.

**Back in the Real World (Normal POV)**

Night fell on the small town of Nutter Fort. The town was practically dead except for the few cars driving down the roads. Lights in houses slowly began to turn off one by one as each family living inside each house either went to bed or attempted to. The only graveyard in the small town loomed with a few lights. It wasn't unusual seeing as the people of the town secretly placed them there so that they could visit their dead relatives and cry without anyone seeing them. However, no one besides one figure lurked inside the graveyard. The figure cloaked in all black strolled around looking completely entertained. Every once and a while he tipped what one would assume is a pretend hat before talking as if the dead were alive. He scanned the names on each one. One after the other passed by the figure until he came to an abrupt halt. The smile on his lips grew.

"Patrick Blade." he read out loud.

Laughter came from him.

"Such a shame to have someone so young die, but I'm sure you're having more fun being my test subject."

His laughter stopped as he frowned.

"Now where are you? I can't let you run around. I need to find you. Don't worry, I'll find you."

Laying a hand on the gravestone, the figure chuckled.

"And when I do, the real game can begin."

**Phantomhive Household (Ark's POV)**

"I...am...done."

"I can see."

Sebastian searched through every corner of the attic almost as if he thought something were off. I knew that I shouldn't be annoyed by this, but I am.

"Everything seems to be clean."

"Yeah."

"Did you bother to clean the window?"

"No."

"You're not done."

"What?!"

"I told you that you are to clean the entire attic. The window, as I recall, is part of the attic."

"That's...so...stupid!"

"If you were listening before I brought you up here, I told you that the window is to be cleaned as well. Just look at it, you left smudge marks all over it."

Glaring, I turned towards the window. There are marks where my fingers had been. That's just great. He's likely to...

_**Crash!**_

The whole attic shook as I whipped my head around.

"Holy...shit!"

The heaviest truck that I had so much trouble with earlier had just broken through the old floorboards and left a giant hole. This is the reason that no one should be up here! It's unsafe and...the sensation of falling caused me to a cry. Something quickly grabbed my arm leaving me hanging in the air. I couldn't stop myself from doing anything besides looking down at the main entrance of the Phantomhive Manor. I could see the heavy truck lying on the floor in pieces leaving behind only clothing along with other junk.

"Are you alright Ark?"

I glanced up to see that Sebastian is the one that saved me from plunging to the floor like the heavy truck.

"Yes."

He lifted me up like I weighed nothing. I didn't say anything. He saved me, but I wasn't going to thank him.

"Looks like I'll need to replace all these old boards."

I nodded my head. I knew that it was dangerous up here.

* * *

**I am sorry that the chapter is short, but I thought it would be better this way. Please review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	4. Daily Life and Honored Guests

**Yo, it certainly has been a while since I last wrote anything for Afterlife. However, I had two AP exams, band stuff, and writer's block to thank for that. I must mention that I have started brass camp this week. What that means is that I am in a camp where brass players like trumpets (my peeps) and trombones join together at a college to develop their skills. I admit that I am not the best trumpet player. I keep screwing everyone up in my group because for some reason, I find keeping up with the same tempo to be hard. My crush is there because he's also a trumpet player, and I am making a complete idiot of myself in front of him because I have no confidence in my abilities. TT^TT**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

"Sebastian explain the reason why there is a giant hole in the ceiling."

"Young Master, I was hoping to have it patched up before you noticed, but I must apologize. It was my fault. I sent Ark up there to clean the attic, but the ceiling wasn't as stable as I had hoped."

"Fix it."

"Right away, sir."

Sebastian bowed to the little bratty rich kid then turned to see me lingering inside the room. He glared at me for a single second before leaving. I was now left alone with the kid, who was staring at me.

"It's only been two days," he said. "And you already caused trouble."

I flinched. Anger boiled inside me. Did he seriously think that I meant for the stupid attic to collapse underneath me? He must be out of his little stuck up mind if he thinks that I actually wanted to go through that crappy situation.

"I...am...sorry...sir."

I know that it sucked, but I still am out to prove that I am better than Sebastian. I will not let him win this war.

"It...was...not...my...intention."

"It might not have been your intentions, but I will not allow a servant destroy my household. Keep in mind that I am allowing you to living in my home. Do not take advantage of it, Ark."

"I...will...keep...that...in...mind...sir."

Bowing in the same manner as Sebastian, it took every single last part of my will to fake a smile. He's not even trying to be pleasant. However, if Sebastian can deal with it, I can too. I just have to keep that in mind.

"Good." The little rich brat replied.

He turned his back to me.

"Is...there...anything...that...I...can...do?"

"No."

"Okay...thank...you."

Once again forcing myself to bow, I watched as he walked away. So, I tried to be a good servant. That was a good move. If he didn't want my help then that was okay. I'm not going to reduce myself to cussing him out like I did when I woke up with my head cut off. That would not be a good move for a servant that wants to be better than the so-called "perfect butler."

**{Time Skip}**

My god, it's boring as hell when you have nothing to do. It's starting to remind me of the weeks after my death. Normally, I would be hanging out with Zach and the gang down at the field close to the school where we would be doing all the stupid things that seemed to drive me day after day. The weeks following my death, I found that my whole world had changed. I couldn't go out in public because in a small town like Nutter Fort, everyone can see everything. Everyone hears everything. You couldn't take a breath without someone literally spreading rumors about you. I don't know how many times I caught people talking about my dad and how he could never control me. Pssh, like they knew anything. It wasn't like he couldn't control me. It was more along the lines that my dad never tried to control me. He never noticed anything about my life. All he ever seemed to care about is work and my stupid cousin. The funny thing, I can remember when we used to do things like camping, bowling, and riding four wheelers. However, it all changed without any warning. I never understood why.

"Ark, hey Ark!"

Glancing over, I saw a blurring cloud of dust coming towards me. As it came closer, I noticed that it appears to be a person. Having only one eye makes it hard to actually see sometimes, but I tried to focus. As the person came closer, I realized who it was. My eye widened.

"Ark!"

Someone slammed directly into me before I could react in time. I couldn't actually feel any pain, but I could feel myself falling backwards from impact. Grunting, I glanced towards the blonde haired kid that seemed to be the source of all my problems.

"Finny...what...the...hell?!"

"Ark, I messed up again!"

Tears gushed out of his eyes as he gripped the front of my shirt with both his fists. I felt my eye twitch.

"What...did...you...do...this...time?"

He didn't even bother to explain himself. He just dragged me away. The hallways sped by as he went at an unbelievable pace.

"Finny...please...slow...down." I begged.

Finny jerked to a halt causing me to fall flat on my face. Shoving my rage down, I pushed myself up.

"Sorry!" Finny yelled.

I didn't bother saying anything since I didn't want him to start crying. I've learned the hard way that he's even more annoying when he cries. Nothing is worse than a kid around my age sobbing uncontrollably like a baby that just shit its diaper.

"It's...alright." I muttered.

Getting to my feet, I dusted off the front of my shirt. It's already wrinkled where he grabbed hold of it, and now, it's also dirty from my fall. I honestly didn't normally care about dirty clothes, but this wasn't really a good moment to be dirty. If he freaked out over his ceiling have a giant hole, the little rich brat would absolutely hate having a servant that looks like trash. I can just tell because that's how he was coming off to me.

"Why...did...you...bring...me...out...here?"

Finny's eyes filled with tears as he lifted his hand up. I only had to follow it to find the answer to my question.

"Finny...what...the...hell...did...you...do?"

The whole garden was destroyed. Every tree was turned upwards with the roots hanging up towards the sky like it was raising clawed hands for something that wasn't there. The flowers laid upon the ground in sickly shades of dark green that one would find when a plant is either burned alive or needs water so badly that it uses up all its strength trying to find some. The concrete that surrounded the Phantomhive household is now an ugly shade of light blue with cracks. In certain spots, there were pointy rocks larger than me sitting around. The whole place looked trashed.

"I tried to fix the garden." he stated.

I wanted to point out that this garden is in the worst state that I ever seen in my life, but I didn't because he knew. There was no time to waste telling him. We needed to repair the whole garden before...

"What happened here?"

Flinching, I spun around to see an angry looking Sebastian. His eyes narrowed so badly that if looks could kill, Finny would be lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

Finny practically threw himself at the man, who didn't even wince. It's like he knew it was coming.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to help!"

He didn't help very well, but that was obvious.

"How many times have I told you not to touch the garden?" Sebastian asked, "You always ruin it."

Always ruin the garden? Isn't Finny the gardener? Yeah, he is. So, why does the rich little brat keep him around if he kills everything plant-like? Is he in the same exact situation that I'm in? If so, we need to get the hell out of here because they really shouldn't be kidnapping then forcing people to become their servants. It's sick.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I will have to fix it. However, I don't want you touching it again. We have very important guests coming tonight. The garden must be perfect."

There's that word again. Perfect...it seems like the whole place thrives on it. I have been sensing it since the very beginning when I first started to work here.

"Do you got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian!"

An excited Finny rushed passed me into the household clearly full of purpose on some task that I'm sure that Sebastian made up just to keep him out of the way.

"Ark."

Meeting the butler's eyes, I found myself tensing up as a darkened expression emerged on his face.

"Y-Yeah?" I croaked.

"I'm sure that you have heard the young master mention a guest."

"Yeah?"

"We can't have them figuring out what you are."

I eyed him curiously.

"What...do...you...want...me...to...do?"

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards filling me with dread. This isn't going to be good.

**{Yet Another Time Skip}**

Sighing, I continued to stare up at the ceiling right where the walls met in order to form a perfect point. It wasn't the best way to be spending my time, but on the bright side, I still have all my body parts attached unlike the time I first woke up in this place. Sebastian's orders were clear. Stay in this room. Don't leave. Don't make any noise. Just lay in here. Stay out of the way. Don't cause trouble. If I behaved, I could have some roast beef instead of that terrible fancy fish shit that we had last night. I know that as a ghoul that I need some sort of meat, but I HATE fish. It's so bland and watery that my stomach churns every single time I take a chunk out of it. I don't know how I managed to eat it. What if I was losing my sense of taste? What if it's a ghoul thing to be indifferent to whatever they eat? The possible reasons swirl in my head as I pushed them aside.

I wonder how my family is right now. Is my mom still crying? Does my dad care yet? I don't think so, but it was nice to actually pretend that he does even if it was a little. However, if he didn't care at my funeral, why would he care now? The answer, he wouldn't. He's just a cold hearted asshole that I happened to know. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't even be thinking of him since I can never go back to that part of my life ever again. I am no longer Patrick Blade because he died that night in the midst of an accident. I am now, Ark Blade, the ghoul servant of the Phantomhive family. Shutting my eye, I smiled. This new life might be boring as hell, but I am going to make it more interesting. The sound of the door opening made me sit up to see Sebastian with a tray in his hands.

"You're doing a good job, Ark." he said.

The usual playful smirk was on his face as he placed the tray on the small table in the room.

"Here's the reward for your good behavior."

I was tempted to tell him that I am not a dog, but I really wanted meat. It wasn't worth it to fight him when I'm so close. I could even smell it. Steam is coming off from on top of the lid.

"I'll leave you to enjoy."

Turning, he left the room. The minute that the door shut, I impatiently ripped the lid off to gaze at the giant piece of delicious beef. It was so beautifully cooked that there was a puddle of blood underneath to reveal just how juicy it was. I practically drooled. If being good meant that I get more meals like this, then screw being the rebel.

There wasn't a single knife or fork. It seems that he's learning that I don't bother with silverware. I know that it's not a well mannered like the rich little brat wants, but I don't give a shit. I just want to eat. Meat is meat no matter how you eat it. Picking it up, I began to munch it. I could feel the bloody juices running down my face, and it made me feel excited. If my heart was still beating, it would be pounding as I ripped off a chunk then swallowed. My hands squeezed the beef making a sound squishing sound come from it. I had been looking forward to this moment all last night when Sebastian mentioned that we would be stocking up on beef. Each bite made the beef become more appealing. I couldn't stop my inner ghoul from coming out causing me to want to devour every last bite until there was nothing left. I wanted this beef to be non-existing by the time I finished it off.

The door opening caused me to freeze as I looked over. A strange man that I never seen before leaned against the doors. He panted not noticing me at first. When he did, his eyes bulged. My teeth were still buried deep in the meat in my hands. The blood from it now covered my shirt, face, and neck. Sebastian mentioned something about a guest coming. This must be one of them now. Stepping towards him, I released the beef from my mouth, but still held it. The man began to tremble as I took another step. Lifting my meat towards him, I opened my mouth ready to ask if he wanted any when he suddenly let out an awful scream. His body turned as he thrusted the doors open then disappeared. Slightly confused, I decided that it was best not to ask any questions. If he didn't want to have some meat then that meant more for me.

**{Time Skip}**

Well, the guest is gone. No one knows where the hell he went, but Sebastian and the rich little brat won't tell us what happened. I wonder if it was my fault since he did walk in on me eating, but when I told Sebastian, he assured me that it wasn't. He only smirked when I asked him if he was sure. He obviously knew something that I didn't. However, I didn't care. If the guest mysteriously disappeared, it was better not to snoop around. I learned the hard way why you shouldn't be sneaking around the Phantomhive household.

"Ark, you're a mess." Mey-Rin said.

I grimaced at the large stains of crimson trailing down the once white dress shirt that I had worn earlier.

"Yeah." I muttered.

* * *

**XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It took a long time of plotting to put together. If anyone was wondering, the "guest" that was in the chapter was the one that tried to screw Cecil over with the loans for the toy factory that went out of business, but he was trying to get more money out of him because he was greedy. However, Cecil knew then decided to teach the guy a lesson by playing a board game that Sebastian seemed to make come to life. The guy broke his ankle, and he locked himself inside an oven only to scream while running away onto the road away from the Phantomhive household never to be seen again in the series. Does anyone remember that episode? I forget which episode that was, but I was sure that it was near the beginning (first episode?). **

**:P Please review, follow, etc. because it really does help. **


	5. Nighttime Cooking

**Yo, I'm back! I recently went on vacation with my best friend for a whole week. The day before we were suppose to leave, a tornado hit my town for the first time in almost twenty years. It caused a giant tree next to my house to come crashing down. It crushed my car and trapped my parents in my garage. When it first came down, we all thought it crushed my parents, so everyone was freaking out. We learned later, after the tornado disappeared, it barely hit the garage thanks to its length. My parents lucked out. If that tree had been a little taller, it would have killed them both. So, that's my story of how Ohio hates us, and it doesn't want us to leave. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

The halls of the Phantomhive household darkened as night came. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Everyone besides me. However, I didn't think that it was that big deal of deal since I normally was a night owl. I suffered from constant sleepless nights spent thinking and reflecting on things that almost seem pointless now. I don't know if it was pointless because I could no longer endure those problems, or if it was because my situation now made it almost laughable. Either way, I needed to think of a way to out do that bastard, Sebastian. With him around, he's making the rest of us servants seem like useless assholes that can't do a single chore. I have already washed three loads of dishes, two loads of clothes, and swept the hallway on the second floor. Yet, Sebastian and the rich brat never took any notice. In fact, Sebastian redid it all while claiming that I somehow managed to screw it up. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know how to properly sort through the colors, darks, and whites. Or, that each dish needs to be cleaned until you could literally see your reflection. Or, that the hallway also needs to have every picture frame, vase, and other nicknack dusted. It was always the little things that he catches. I tried my hardest only to have him critic me to the point I no longer desire to do anything besides hate him. If only a heavy picture frame would fall off the wall in the exact moment he was passing by and crush him into a pancake. I would just stand there waiting with a smile as the rich brat elects me as the next head butler. I would take over everything, and Sebastian would be a distant memory that no one cares about because I would out shine him. Chuckling to myself, I almost forgot that my dreams are nothing more than just that. Sebastian is very much alive. He's not crushed by anything. He's probably lying in his bed, sleeping with his body in the most perfect elgant manner that he carried out. God, I hate him so much. Why did I have to be compared to him? Why am I even bothering to try to out shine this perfect butler? It's obvious that he's been at this longer than I have probably been alive.

A soft crash from below caused me to jolt upward from my bed. What was that? Was that coming from the kitchen? That couldn't be Baldroy. Sebastian forbid him from entering the kitchen late at night after he nearly exploded it weeks before I showed up. Could he be going against the rule? A smirk worked its way onto my face. This, I had to figure out. Getting to my feet, I exited my room with high hopes that someone other than me was trying to out do Sebastian. It's only reasonable that when you have someone better than you, you want to beat them at their own game. That's just human nature, right there. I should know all too well. When you watch people do extremely stupid things, you try to out do them. I remember when I saw Patterson spray painting the wall behind the library and getting caught. Afterwards, I tried my hand at painting the wall right outside of Nutter Fort leading into Clarksburg with a giant bloody eyeball that said "always watching you" in the same red lettering. Unlike Patterson, I ran like hell when the police took note. It was my first thrill that led to my streak of spray painting the whole town before my mom found out then begged me to stop. I promised, but then, I secretly kept it up until it bore me. Those were the days.

No Ark, you can't remember those memories. You're supposed to forget them, and the rest of your stupid rebel ways that actually caused your heart to...no! I shook my head. The kitchen is just around the corner. If I could focus long enough, I can figure this out. Light coming from the space made me freeze. Okay, there is a fifty-fifty chance that this is Baldroy. Come on, please be him. Peaking my head in just a tiny bit, I felt disappointment surge through me. Sebastian rushed around the kitchen chopping vegetables and brewing something in a small pot. He didn't notice me, or at least, I don't think that he did.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?"

Jumping, I realized that he did see me. Sucking in some air, I entered the kitchen. His eyes never looked up to me as he threw the vegetables into the pot. I didn't really mind since I felt some interest in watching as he carefully prepared some sort of dish.

"What...are...you...doing?" I asked.

A small smile formed on his lips as he finally looked up at me.

"The Young Master does not have enough vegetables in his diet." he answered, "So, I have taken to liberty a few recipes involving mainly the vegetables that he needs."

So, the little rich brat hates vegetables. I couldn't blame him. With all those nasty bitter or bland tastes, there was really no way to make a little kid want to eat them. Sebastian probably doesn't realize this since he was so perfect. He didn't understand little children. Should I explain it? Probably. Am I going to? Probably not.

"Do...you...always...dedicate...so...much...effort...to...the...Young...Master?"

"Yes, it is my duty as the Head Butler of the Phantomhive Household to provide the Young Master only the very best."

His expression while it appeared pleasant, he obviously looked offended that I would ask him such a question. It caused my blood to boil. He acts like I should know this when I honestly don't.

"You...know...it's...only...natural...that...he...wouldn't...like...vegetables." I stated coldly, "Kids...hate...them."

Sebastian's hand froze as he gave me a puzzled look. My God! Don't tell me that he didn't know that! I thought that he was only putting up a stubborn front to disguise that his pride was wounded that the rich brat wasn't eating his food. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I glared at him.

"Don't...tell...me...that...you...have...never...taken...in...consideration...that...since...he...is...a...kid,...he...wouldn't...like...vegetables."

Silence was all the answer that I needed.

"Have...you...ever...thought...of...him...as...a...kid? Have...you...ever...treated...him...like...a...kid? Or...have...you-..."

"The Young Master does not like being treated like a mere child."

"So? Is...he...eighteen...yet?"

"No, he is not."

"Then...by...definition,...he...is...not...an...adult."

"He has requested that I treat him as the master of the household. He is the head of the Phantomhive, the Guard Dog of the Queen of England."

It was clear that I was losing this arguement. Sebastian follows orders without a single hint of regret. I'll find a way to change it sooner or later, but for now, I shouldn't stupidly pick a fight with him. Besides, I have something else on my mind.

"What...happened...to...that...guest...from...last...night?"

Sebastian chuckled as he went back to stirring the pot. I don't know what was more annoying, the fact that he was laughing, or the fact that he knew the information I wanted.

"He left the household before desert."

"What...does...that...mean?"

"That he left before I could serve him desert."

"Cut...the...crap,...I...know...that...there...is...something...that...you...aren't...telling...me. I...want...to...know...the...truth. Something...happened. You...planned...something."

"I don't know what you mean."

The smirk on his face cause me to scowl at him. Thinking back to the night, I remembered the bloody meat. Sebastian never served something so messy. It wasn't his style. He also would have never locked me in my room with it. Normally, he kept me in a room across from the kitchen to wait for scraps. Now that I really thought about it, that man should have never been able to open the door. Sebastian always locks the door so that no one could stumble across my ghoul instincts to devour meat. My eye widened. He knew that the man would see me. He set it up so that it would happen.

"You...set...me...up."

"Set you up?"

"You...knew...that...man...would...find...me. You...knew...that...he...would...have...seen...me...eating."

"He saw you?"

His expression went from amused to shocked. If I hadn't played this game a thousand times back at home, I would have actually believed him. However, I have played this game. He's acting. He knew fully well that the man would see me, and it really pissed me off that he tried to lie about it.

"Nevermind." I muttered, "Goodnight...Sebastian...sir."

Before he could say anything else, I left the kitchen to head back to my room. I am sick and tired of being lied to by Sebastian. He's clearly hiding something. How the hell did he know that I was a ghoul? How did he know how to help me through this? What the hell did he do to the man that he isn't telling us? There is not enough things that are adding up here. Do the other servants know what is going on? Am I the only one being kept in the dark? I can't tell. Everyone here is hard to read.

**(Normal POV)**

Sebastian frowned as he continued to watch the doorway. While it was troublesome that Ark wasn't quite as willing to let things fly, he had to admit it was amusing to watch the ghoul try to pry things out. It provided a new challenge for the butler, who wasn't used to having someone other than Cecil questioning him. After standing there in silence, he finally went back to cooking. It seemed like a waste seeing as he didn't need to eat anything, and there was no one around to taste it for him.

"I should have asked Ark to taste it for me." he sighed, "Oh well, I will just have to save this for the Young Master tomorrow."

* * *

**Well, I apologize for the short chapter, but I thought that it fit. This chapter kind of helped move along the plot, in my opinion, and I can't wait for the big moment when Ark finds out that Sebastian is a demon. XD It's what I hope to write in soon. I don't know the exact chapter that it will be, but it will be soon. We'll also see other characters that appear in the series. Madam Red, Lau, Grell, and the Undertaker will be coming soon! *silently screaming on the inside* I can't wait! So until then, please review, follow, etc because I have gotten some interesting feedback and advice from you readers out there.**


	6. Vegetables and Irritation

**_Dear readers,_**

**_Okay, I know that it has been a while, but writer's block is such a pain. It strikes when you least expect it. However, I have some great news. I have a new laptop, so I can go off watching ten times more anime and write. I binged watched a few of episodes of Black Butler out of the pure interest in watching something good that wasn't Naruto or Fairy Tale. To be honest, I am glad I did. It cleared up a few things for me._**

**_You guys remember when I couldn't recall the episode where Ciel played the board game with the Italian man that turned out to have sold the Indian Toy Company? Well, I watched the first episode of the first season. Not going to lie, that's the episode. So, I realized that I clearly am going along with the plot of the series, but at the time I wrote that chapter, I didn't know that! It's funny how things work like that._**

**_Uh anyways, I wanted to throw it out there that I think that Sebastian is the sass master, and that Ciel's childishness is the cutest thing ever! All the servants make life move in the Phantomhive manor. Also, I can't wait to add more characters into the mixture (canon based)! This is seriously exciting! With nothing more to say, I shall move on!_**

**_From,_**

**_Ori and Benny_**

* * *

**_(Ark's POV)_**

"Sebastian, what is this?"

"Sir, I believe that this is what is known as "glazed carrots." They're a type of cuisine that one uses to bring out the natural sweetness of carrots. I hope that you do enjoy."

"I thought I told you not to serve vegetables, anymore."

"I know, sir. However, it is required to have at least two cups of vegetables in your diet to keep yourself healthy."

A smile spread on my lips as my eye met the bastard, who was glaring back. He had heard my rant two nights ago, but he's now determined to prove me wrong. On the first night, he tried to hide the vegetables in a soup, but the rich brat noticed then ate around them until they were the only thing remaining in the bowl. Yesterday, he steamed vegetables, but then cut them to look like animals in hope of getting the kid to lower his guard just because they looked amazing. Sadly, it didn't work because the rich brat hated vegetables no matter how they were presented. This was his third attempt, and he failed just like I knew he would.

"Go make me something that does not have any vegetables." the rich brat ordered, "And don't try to sneak them."

Sebastian grabbed the plate before disappearing from the dining room leaving only me and the other servants with the little brat. It was dead silent as the minutes ticked by. We all awkwardly held our hands behind our backs while watching the brat, who was scraping his fork against the surface of the table. Yeah, it wasn't a smart idea, but no one dared said anything. It was annoying at this point waiting for Sebastian to return with some sort of dish that seemed too much for any one person to eat by themselves. The brat would then eat a few bites before stating he is full and head upstairs to do God knows what until Sebastian serves him late night tea. The brat then headed off to bed leaving Sebastian to go on doing whatever chores he had left. I never saw the guy go to sleep, but everyone needed sleep to function.

"Sorry for the wait, Young Master."

Jumping slightly, I caught myself before watching Sebastian enter with a whole turkey. I practically drooled at the intense hunger coursing through me at the thought that the rest of the turkey would go to me, but I reminded myself that it didn't look good to be drooling. The rich brat would not think I was better than Sebastian if I had no self-control, and I'll be damned if I let him think that.

"Here you are." he said with a big grin, "One turkey breast coated in the finest herbs and soaked in its own juices for a whole day."

His hand waved over the turkey towards my direction causing me to realize that he was doing it on purpose to try to get my attention. Squeezing my eye shut, I clenched my hands tighter while ignoring the delicious smells of the meat. Not wanting to endure this torment, I snuck out of the room. The hallways blurred as I managed to sneak directly outside into the garden. No one was out here, and the only light came from the windows of the Phantomhive Manor. However, I felt relieved by the sense of calm that it provided. It's nice to get away from Sebastian and everything that followed. If only, I could get out of here. I know that if I did manage that, I still won't have a place to call my own, but anything is better than this place.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

A sigh escaped the lips of Sebastian as his hands moved up and down in a steady speed to finish the job of cleaning the dishes. He knew that it would have been a hard task to get Ciel to eat vegetables, but then again, he had never had to deal with a child as his master prior. If Ark hadn't "explained" that children naturally never seem to want to devour the damn things, he probably would have never known. Of course, that only seemed to irritate him due to the smirk that always appeared on the ghoul's face whenever Sebastian attempted to serve his master. Each time, the ghoul had inched closer in order to get a true front row seat to the scene of his failure.

The sound of something breaking filled his ears as Sebastian winced. His eyes went down to the plate that he had bothered to start washing. Little fissures ran around the plate in multiple places leaving the demon more sour than before. Without as much as a slight frown, he placed it on the side in order to remind himself that he needed to destroy it later since he couldn't keep a broken plate around. It would make the Phantomhive look bad. However, the broken plate had let out some of the steam that had been building since Sebastian first began serving Ciel. He didn't really recall the exact day, but he figured that came with his immortality.

"Sebasatian, where is my tea?!"

With his master calling, Sebastian wiped his hands before heading off to complete the task of making tea.

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

It's boring when there's nothing to do, and the only people that you can talk to are the types that worship the ground that some perfective prick. As I sat at the table twirling a random spoon, I tried to think of ways to handle the growing threat to my pride. Yeah, Sebastian was a threat to my pride. Fight me.

"Hey Ark could you help me carry this?"

Glancing over at Baldroy, I saw him dragging a giant picture frame. His eyes were narrowed, and he seemed like he was out of breath. On normal situations, I would have wanted nothing more than to tell him that he should get Finny, but of course, that wouldn't have been a good idea. Baldroy had a way of getting rough whenever he wanted me to do something. For some reason, he and the other servants think that I am second to Sebastian. While that's an insult to my pride, it's good to know that someone knows and appreciates the shit that I do in the manor.

"Sure."

Inching my way over, I grabbed hold of the other side of the frame.

"Okay, one, two, ready up!"

Grunting at the sudden weight, I heaved it up to be in line with Baldroy.

"Where...are...we...taking...it?"

"To the main parlor."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, now quit your blabbering and pick up the pace."

The frame almost got yanked out of my grasp causing me to let out a slight cry. It never really occurred to me, but he's a pretty impatient man. Always rushing to finish things. Some part of me wished that he wouldn't go so fast.

"We're almost there, Ark."

"Good!"

I squeezed my eye shut while trying to feel which way he was leading. Thank god, he was leading. I would have never been able to successfully get the picture there in one piece.

"Just a little further."

"Okay."

The stress of the frame made it hard to move fast. I could feel my fingers slipping, yet there was no pain from the strain. It was one of the best parts about already being dead. No matter what I do, there is no sensation besides my actual emotions or hunger. Speaking of hunger, I could feel the emptiness in my stomach forming. When was the last time I ate something? Oh yeah, it was last night when Sebastian gave me left over chicken. It had been delicious, but it wasn't very filling. Maybe, I should ask him for something like a huge thing of pig. I loved when he cooked that at the last cookout with Madame Red and Lau. Licking my lips, I wondered if I would get lucky.

"We're here."

He dropped his end as I followed suit in a more careful manner. Eyeing him, I realized that he was more out of breath than I was.

"How do you not break a sweat carrying this bloody thing?" he whined.

"Don't...know." I lied with a smirk.

I couldn't tell if he knew what I was, but I figured he didn't because when I first became a member of the Phantomhive servants, Sebastian told me to be careful. Only the rich brat and him have ever commented on my status, if you could call it that.

"Good work."

Jumping, I spun around to see Sebastian coming down the stairs. His signature smile spread on his lips as our gazes met. Rolling my eye, I looked away first.

"Baldroy, you can go back to the kitchen. I need to have a word with Ark."

God damn it! What did I do wrong now? He better not tell me that I scrubbed the floor wrong in the master's bedroom again, or I swear that I am going to paint everything in black paint.

"Right, see you later Ark."

"Bye."

With him now gone, I scowled at the now emotionless butler.

"What...do...you...want?" I growled.

"Now, now, Ark, surely there is no reason to have such a hateful tone towards me. I merely wish to speak with you."

"About...what?"

"There are guests coming tomorrow."

"Do...I...have...to...stay...in-...?"

"No, you can be with the other servants. We will be hosting a few men, Lau, and Madame Red. Your appearance will be important."

Oh crap, every single time he says that, something bad happens. The last time, I nearly fell through the attic floor. The time after that, I scared some poor man half to death. What the hell is he planning to use me for this time? I don't want to die again...if that was possible.

"Okay."

"Good, now come with me."

"What...for?"

"You cannot wear that tomorrow."

"Why?"

"There's stains all over your shirt."

"Huh?"

Glancing down, I frowned. Just like he said, there were brown, green, and red spots all over my once shite shirt. Honestly, I don't know why they bother to give me white shirts. They never stay clean for long. Maybe, this was another thing that Sebastian does to piss me off.

* * *

**Well, I think that Sebastian and Ark aren't getting along. Poor Ark, all he wants is to make friends, but instead, he's messing with one hell of a butler. XD**

**Please review, favorite, etc.**


	7. Importance Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**I kind of have to apologize for not doing anything with this story in a long time. It's just that I was wondering where I am heading with this. So after a long, drawn out process of thinking, I decided that I am doing a reboot of the whole story. **

**You don't have to worry. Ark Blade will still be the main character, and he'll continue to be a ghoul. However, there will be a few changes in order to ensure that it has a structured plotline. The chapters will also be longer, or attempted to be made longer. I hope that you all don't mind. I don't want to go off deleting this because I promised myself that I was going to finish my stories on Fanfiction.**

**If you would all bear with me, I'll have the rewrite to the whole thing up soon.**

**Thanks again for all your support,**

**Ori and Benny**


End file.
